1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a binding device for cargo or freight, and more particularly to a device having a plurality of longitudinally and transversely extending intersecting cargo straps that are secured each to the other to form a net member for securing cargo to a carrier and for stabilizing a cargo during transportation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Industrial development has led to a plurality of diverse and novel products that are reaching the consumer market. Transportation and related concerns of such products have become very important. Generally speaking, most cargo binding devices still use individual cargo straps and strap tensioners requiring considerable time and effort to secure a particular load. Conventionally, individual cargo straps are secured to a load one after another. For example, fastening known binding devices to a cargo includes: (1) securing a first end of a cargo strap to a hook which is attached to a first side of the carrier; (2) throwing the second end of the cargo strap over the cargo; (3) passing the second end of the cargo strap through a hook attached to a second side of the carrier; and, (4) securing the second end of a cargo strap to the second side of the carrier by tieing or the use of a strap tensioner. A considerable amount of time is wasted when repeating the preceding steps to fasten a plurality of cargo straps to cargo. Furthermore, known binding devices become loose through vibration when the carrier is driven over rugged roads or at high speeds.
There still remains a need for a cargo binding device capable of firmly fastening cargos in all directions with a minimum amount of effort in a short period of time, and capable of maintaining the stability of the cargo during transport.